Charizard
Summary Charizard is the final stage of Charmander and was introduced in Generation I. It is a dual fire/flying type Pokémon. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Charizard Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Pokémon Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Comparable to Tyranitar) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Relativistic Combat Speed: Relativistic Reaction Speed: Relativistic Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Mountain Class+ Durability: Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Earth Manipulation and Plant Manipulation, Magic, Sleep Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Healing, Fear Manipulation, Reactive Power Level. Standard Equipment: Charizardite X or Charizardite Y Intelligence: Charizard are known to be born fighters, regularly challenging other Pokémon to intense battles in search of the thrill of the fight. Weaknesses: Weak to water, electric, and rock based moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blaze:' When pushed to the brink, Charizard's fighting spirit burns on, greatly increasing the power of its already devastating fire attacks. *'Solar Power:' Charizard's Hidden Ability. The power of Charizard's special attacks increases under harsh sunlight at the cost of some of its health. *'Mega Punch:' Charizard charges its fist with energy before dishing out a devastating punch. *'Blast Burn:' Charizard attacks with very intense flames that can inflict severe damage to the foes, which can kill by incineration. It may have to recharge afterward. *'Fly:' Charizard dodges incoming attacks by flying high into the air before swooping down and tackling its opponent with the momentum it gained during flight. *'Wing Attack:' Charizard slams its opponent with its wings. *'Steel Wing:' Charizard's wings glow with energy, extending their effective range as he slams them into his target. *'Mega Kick:' Charizard charges its leg with energy before kicking the opponent with great force. *'Slash:' Charizard cuts its opponent apart with its claws. *'Flamethrower:' Charizard breathes a stream of concentrated fire at his opponent. *'Fire Blast:' Charizard fires a flame blast in the shape of a 大 kanjī, which means "great", at the targets, dealing even more damage than Flamethrower. *'Dragon Claw:' Charizard charges its claws with draconic energy to extend its range before slashing the opponent with them. *'Shadow Claw:' Charizard slashes at its opponent with a sharp claw made from shadows. *'Seismic Toss:' Charizard seizes his opponent and takes them into the mesosphere before bringing them down in an Izuna Drop maneuver. *'Overheat:' Charizard attacks with a ferocious burst of flame, dealing even more damage than Fire Blast. However, subsequent uses will be much weaker, and overuse will lower Charizard's overall combat effectiveness. *'Dragon Breath:' Charizard fires a beam of draconic energy that deals damage and may paralyze the target on impact. *'Dragon Rage:' Charizard attacks with a sphere of pure flame at the foe. *'Flare Blitz:' Charizard wreaths itself in flame before throwing itself at its opponent in a flying tackle, dealing massive Fire-type damage upon striking the target. However, the recklessness of this attack deals a portion of this damage back to Charizard, which can wear it down if overused. *'Thunder Punch: '''Charizard throws a punch while his hand is cloaked in electricity *'Dragon Tail:' Charizard's tail becomes engulfed in a draconic aura, and the target is struck by Charizard's tail Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Pokémon Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weather Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users